


Я как будто тону, а ты мой воздух (Like I’m Drowning, and You’re My Air)

by Aziraphale_angel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Clueless jonh, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inexperienced Sherlock, Jealous John, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_angel/pseuds/Aziraphale_angel
Summary: Как получилось, что Шерлок Холмс, который все знает, никогда не испытывал такой простой вещи как поцелуй? Как получилось что никто не взял его за воротник пальто, не прижал к стенке и не целовал его решительно и крепко? Как получилось что никто во всей вселенной не знает вкуса его языка и не почувствовал мягкого гула его энтузиазма на своих губах?Это очень несправедливо и это сводит Джона с ума.





	Я как будто тону, а ты мой воздух (Like I’m Drowning, and You’re My Air)

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964006  
Я первый раз выкладываю работу на этом сайте. Если я что то не так написала, пишите в комментариях.

Джон Ватсону тринадцать лет когда он целуется впервые.  
Ее имя Хезер, она на год его старше, у нее светлые волосы, веснушчатая кожа и ее блеск для губ на вкус как апельсиновый щербет.

Джон думает, что он теперь ее парень, поэтому он пишет письма, где говорил, что Хезер прекраснее солнца и они могут держаться за руки если она этого хочет, что он будет относиться к ней гораздо лучше чем этот придурок Ник Паркер.

Даже неделю спустя Хезер не отвечает Джону, она снова держится за руки с Ником Паркером и целует его своим апельсиново щербетными губами.  
Джон списывает это на свою неопытность.  
***  
Сейчас Ватсону тридцать восемь и он целовал много женщин и мужчин, больше чем он может сосчитать. Но бывают моменты, когда он не знает истинного послания, стоящего за поцелуем.

Означает ли поцелуй " Я люблю тебя " или " Я хочу тебя»? Это на всю жизнь или только на одну ночь? Означает ли он любовь или что-то большее? Означает ли он любовь или что — то меньшее?

Джону тридцать восемь и он прислонившись к мусорному баку в маленьком Лондонском переулке, узнает что Шерлоку Холмсу тридцать четыре и его ни разу не целовали. Шерлок явно не обеспокоен этим.

— Ты не волнуешься, что можешь никогда не научится этому? — спросил Джон, когда в жарком летнем воздухе доносился гнилой запах мусора.  
— Никогда не научусь чему? — небрежно ответил детектив.  
Возможно, прошло около пятнадцати минут с тех пор, когда они закончили эту тему.  
— Ты знаешь, поцелуи…

Шерлок повернул свою голову к Джону, нахмурив свой лоб. — Это не на первом месте в моем списке приоритетов, — он явно не хочет это обсуждать, а вот Джон…  
  
— Что если есть определенный возраст? И если однажды ты пропустишь этот возраст, то никогда не будешь свободно владеть поцелуями?  
Детектив морщит лоб и хихикает,  
— Также как и учить язык?  
— Ага, что-то вроде этого, наверное, —  
Шерлок качает головой. — Не говори ерунды, Джон, — сказал он. 

Вдруг послышался шорох в другой стороне от мусорных контейнеров. — Ты слышал это? — Он не дожидаясь ответа, бросился по аллее откуда шел звук, а Ватсон остался позади него.

Джон думает о поцелуях до конца вечера, даже когда они находят преступника, надевают наручники и сдают его Лестрейду.  
На следующий день в клинике Джон снова думает о поцелуях, думает о них и в последующие сутки.Он не может перестать думать о них.   
Особенно, когда Шерлок смотрит на него и проводит пальцем по своим губам в форме сердца, розовым как сладкая вата, полным и таким красивым.

Как получилось, что Шерлок Холмс, который все знает, никогда не испытывал такой простой вещи как поцелуй? Как получилось что никто не взял его за воротник пальто, не прижал к стенке и не целовал его решительно и крепко? Как получилось что никто во всей вселенной не знает вкуса его языка и не почувствовал мягкого гула его энтузиазма на своих губах?

Это очень несправедливо и это сводит Джона с ума.  
***  
— Неужели тебе ни чуточки не интересно? — спросил Джон однажды утром, спустя шесть дней, когда они вдвоем пили чай.  
— В целом, да, — ответил детектив, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, просматривая интернет в поисках методов свертывания крови. — Впрочем, все зависит от обстоятельств. К чему ты клонишь?  
— Ты знаешь, — Ватсон прочищает горло и не поднимает глаз от газеты. — Поцелуи, — Джон чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Ты даже не хочешь узнать на что это похоже? — спрашивает он героически непринужденно.

Шерлок ритмично барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику своего кресла. — Нет.  
— Ну, — сказал доктор. — Это довольно плохо, потому что на самом деле это очень потрясающе.  
— Как и кокаин. — возразил детектив. — Могу я позвонить своему дилеру?

Доктор поднял свои глаза от газеты, пытаясь определить был ли Шерлок серьезен. У него было нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Нет, — ответил доктор.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что! Поцелуи не опасны, Шерлок.

У Холмса промелькнула ухмылка. — Правда? Поцелуи могут привести к ощущению сентиментальной привязанности, которая представляет серьезную угрозу для рассудка.  
Ватсон нахмурил лоб. — Ты угроза для моего рассудка, — пробормотал он и опустил взгляд в газету.

Шерлок ворчит что-то себе под нос, делая вид, что он вообще ничего не слышит.  
\-----  
— Может, тебе стоит спросить Молли? — предлагает Джон в один из дней в лаборатории Бартса, в то время как Шерлок изучал пищеварительную систему трупа.  
— Спросить ее о чем? — сказал детектив не поднимая взгляд от кишков в его руках.  
— Ты знаешь. Поцелуи.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Джон чувствует его раздражение, ведь Холмс прилагал усилия чтобы не выронить кишечник. — И зачем, Джон, мне это делать?

Бллогер шаркает ногами в сторону Шерлока и его взгляд падает на селезенку трупа. — Я имел ввиду, она может помочь тебе. Очевидно, что она запала на тебя и я уверен она бы поцеловала тебя, если бы ты попросил.

Шерлок поморщился от раздражения. — Нет.  
— И почему нет?  
— Это было бы жестоко, целовать того, у кого есть романтическая привязанность ко мне, когда я не чутвую того же.  
Джон почувствовал что-то в своей груди, что-то похожее на облегчение, но он не стал думать об этом. — Само собой.  
— И к тому же, Джон, — продолжал небрежно детектив. — Как я говорил раньше, женщины не моя сфера.  
— Ты упомянул это, лицо Ватсона покраснело, — Но, боюсь что, я не понимаю точно, что это означает.

Шерлок закатил глаза. — В самом деле? Разве это не очевидно, Джон? Я гей.  
Джона сердце забилось чаще. — Ох, — это все что он сказал. — Ха, Да. Разумеется.  
***  
— Может быть с помощью приложения? — заявляет Джон, одним вечером за тайским карри, — В наши дни они делают приложения для всего.

Шерлок нахмурился, поднося палочки к своему (довольно розовому в форме сердца) рту. — Приложение для чего?  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал Джон. — Поцелуи.

Детектив перестал есть и положил свою коробку с едой на кофейный столик. — Джон.  
— Да?  
— Ты серьезно так одержим идеей о моих поцелуях что ты предлагаешь поцелуй с незнакомцем?  
Бллогер вздыхает. Нет. — Конечно!  
Шерлок все еще хмурится. — Почему это так беспокоит тебя? Этот факт, что я никогда не целовался.

Джон нервно смеется. — Ты мой друг, Шерлок. Друзья хотят лучшего друг для друга, так ведь? Это просто неправильно что ты никогда этого не делал. Ты должен знать, каково это.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и бллогер почувствовал, что потеет, когда Холмс так пристально смотрит на него. — Ну ладно.  
— Что?  
— Если тебе станет легче и мы закроем эту тему, я скачаю это приложение и найду незнакомца для поцелуя.  
Джон сглотнул. — Отлично.

Детектив кивает и возвращается к своему карри.  
\-------  
Спустя несколько часов, Шерлок показывает свой телефон Джону. — Как насчет этого?  
Джон смотрит. — Серьезно? Ни за что. Он старый.  
— Ему тридцать шесть.  
— Его волосы абсолютно седые.

Детектив разворачивает телефон к себе. — Это каким-то образом влияет на его способность к поцелуям?  
Ватсон поёрзал в своем кресле. — Нет. Но, все равно листни влево.

Шерлок покачал головой. — Ладно. Как насчет него? — он еще раз повернул телефон Джону.  
— Тьфу.  
— Что?  
— Он ирландец.  
— Итак?  
— Он наверняка… напоит тебя Гиннессом и попытается убедить тебя, что лепреконы настоящие, или что-то в этом роде.  
Шерлок трет виски. — Ты смешон, Джон. В любом случае, я не вижу причины, почему я жду, что бы ты одобрил человека. Я просто выберу и тебе придется смириться с этим.

Джон глубоко вздыхает. — Ладно.  
***  
Шерлок в конечном итоге выбрал какого-то парня из Сохо и Джон ничего о нем не знал, за исключение того, что он его очень сильно ненавидит.

Ватсон пытался игнорировать Шерлока, когда он вечером собирался на свидание;   
Совершенствовал свои кудряшки, застегивал пуговицы на шелковой рубашке, а так же наносил лосьон после бритья, аромат которого Джон почувствовал с самой первой встречи, однако только сейчас осознал насколько сильно любит этот запах.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил Шерлок  
Джона, когда тот зашел в гостиную. Смотря на него у Ватсона в горле образуется комок. — Ты выглядишь…

" Как самый красивый человек на планете»  
" Просто великолепно, это ранит меня»  
" Как произведение искусства»

-… подходящий для поцелуев. — наконец-то отвечает он.  
Детектив смотрит на него, будто он слегка удивлен ответом. — Ладно. Хорошо.  
Блоггер кивает и улыбается, а Шерлок направляется в сторону двери, молча надевает свое пальто и тянется к ручке двери.

Джон не знает, что он сейчас чувствует. Он точно знает, что он не хочет что бы Шерлок…  
— Шерлок? — он прочищает горло и смотрит на него.  
— Да? — детектив повернул к нему голову.  
Доктор смотрит на него, ему так нужно много сказать, но он не уверен что Шерлок хочет это услышать. Он лишь говорит: — Повеселись.

Шерлок разворачивается к выходу.  
***  
После того как детектив ушел, Джон сидел молча на 221В. В его голове был беспорядок. Очень много шумных и очень запутанных мысли.

За окном неожиданно начинает лить дождь.  
— Шерлок не взял с собой зонт, — по какой-то причине, Джон сказал это вслух. Ватсон посчитал что сможет догнать его с зонтом пока Холмс не ушел слишком далеко. Доктор вылетел за дверь и спустился вниз по лестнице, по дороге захватив зонтик. Он распахивает дверь и вдыхает, уже собираясь бежать под проливным дождем на улицу и…

— Джон.  
Шерлок стоит прямо здесь, промокший с ног до головы и глядя на него с удивлением.  
— Идет дождь, — сказал Джон.  
— Да? Я и не заметил.  
Джон сделал шаг вниз к Шерлоку, лицом к нему, держа зонт над их головами.  
— Я принес тебе зонтик.

Детектив улыбнулся ему, они стоят так близко, что Джон мог почувствовать его короткие, нечастые вздохи на своем лице. Над ними тарабанил дождь.  
— Разве ты не должен, ээм… идти? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок сжимает губы, — Тот с кем я должен был встретится, только что отменил встречу.  
Блоггер почувствовал огромную волну облегчения, которая пронзила его тело и он надеется, что его улыбка не слишком видна.

— Наверное, я так и не получу поцелуй, — говорит Шерлок, изучая глазами лицо Ватсона.  
— Нет… — сглатывает доктор. — Я полагаю, нет.  
В чертах Шерлока вспыхивает то, что похоже на разочарование.  
— Я мог бы, эмм… — неловко начинает Джон. — Возможно, я мог бы рассказать тебе на что это похоже. Возможно сейчас, этого было бы достаточно.  
Детектив задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Хорошо. Тогда расскажи мне.

Когда он начинает говорить, Джон чувствует, как Шерлок притягивает его ближе, но он пробует сопротивляться.

— Поцелуи похожи на… это похоже на то, когда ты тонешь, а другой человек — твой воздух. Поцелуи это как собрать пазл, после долгих поисков заключительного фрагмента. Поцелуи это как энергетический мост между двумя людьми, где все останавливается и ты только можешь чувствовать биение сердца другого человека.

Руки детектива обвиваются вокруг талии блоггера, а Джон обнимает плечи детектива, их тела греются в тепле друг друга.

— Я должен признать, звучит довольно приятно, — сказал Шерлок.  
— На самом деле это так и есть, — согласился Джон.  
Дождь продолжает лить.  
— Джон?  
— Да?  
— Предположим ты бы меня поцеловал. Как бы ты это сделал?

Ватсон чувствует, как будто каждая клетка его тела внезапно начала кричать.

— Нежно, — шепчет он.  
— Да? — их губы так близко, что они практически соприкасаются.  
Блоггер сглотнул. — Я бы целовал тебя, как будто ты самая драгоценная вещь на Земле. И я хотел бы убедится, что ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, ценным и. и еще любимым.  
Шерлок на мгновенье замолчал. — Я?

Нос Джона соприкасается с носом Шерлока. — Ты. Но, Шерлок, я… я не знаю, хорошая ли это идея.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что я не уверен, что ты чувствуешь ко мне тоже самое, что я к тебе.

Детектив сжимает талию доктора, — Что ты чувствуешь ко мне, Джон?  
Ватсон отклоняется назад. — Я чувствую… — Он вдохнул воздуха — Я чувствую что хочу поцеловать тебя.  
— Тогда ты неправ, — начал Шерлок. — Потому что это значит, что мы чувствуем тоже самое.

Джон улыбается, когда он сокращает расстояние между их губами. И они целуются, прямо рядом с Бейкер-стрит, обнимаясь под проливным дождем. 

Ватсон наконец понимает что это значит:  
Вопреки всему, ты нашел меня, а я тебя. И ты должен быть здесь, со мной, в этот самый момент. Тебе суждено целовать меня, а мне суждено целовать тебя и это будет до тех пор пока у нас обоих есть сердца и губы.  
***  
Десятилетия спустя, когда Шерлоку и Джону было обоим по восемьдесят, они целовали друг друга тысячи раз.  
Но тем не менее, каждый поцелуй словно первый.


End file.
